Often, caregivers support care receivers' lives. While attending to the needs of the care receivers, the caregivers have to move the care receivers from beds to wheelchairs and vice versa, for example for the care receivers to go to a restroom or to take a bath.
Usually, one caregiver has to move a care receiver alone. This is hard work for the caregiver. Therefore, most caregivers suffer from lower back pain. Such lower back pain has been one of the occupational disorders for the caregivers.
In order to solve this problem, people in the field of providing care to others desire a care method and a care-robot used therein to reduce the burden on the caregivers. Especially, a care method and a care-robot used therein to reduce the burden on the caregivers to move the care receivers from beds to wheelchairs and vice versa.
JP 2002-136549 discloses a carrier for nursing care. However, the carrier has a complex construction, and thus the carrier cannot be handled easily.